Reunion: Aboard the Avalon
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: This is what you get if you mix Kitty's supposed trip to Genosha with the episode X-Calibre R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the X-men just the words below_

_This is a story that has been rattling around in my head since I first saw X-calibre god knows how long ago. Hope you like it._

**Reunion Aboard the Avalon**

A lone girl of seventeen quickly made her way through the maze of crates at the port to see the vessel that was to transport her to the supposedly new world of Genosha. After quickly scanning the coast to make sure it was clear, she walked towards the entrance ramp where the Captain, she assumed, was waiting in front of it with a clip board.

"Are you the Captain?" She asked when she reached him doing her best not to shiver as the man looked her up and down.

"You got the fee?" The Captain replied putting one of his hands, palm up in front of her.

The girl dug into her backpack for a moment, unaware of a hooded stranger watching her closely from the nearest stack of crates. After finally fishing out an envelope presumably containing the fee, the girl handed it over to the captain who just put it into one of the many pockets he had on his coat before moving to the side to allow the girl up the ramp and onto his ship, the Avalon.

"Aren't you going to at least count it before letting me on?" The girl asked surprised at the man's apparent stupidity.

"I will once we're at sea" The captain said looking at her again. "So it better be all there otherwise you'll be swimming to that island of freaks. Unless of course, we can come to _other_ arrangements"

The girl huffed before turning her back on the perverted Captain and continued up the ramp and onto the ship whilst a mother and child appeared from behind the crates and headed towards the Captain. She knew that the amount of money in the envelope was the correct amount. It was the last of her savings as she was gambling on seeing someone on the island of Genosha; someone who she had not seen for over a year.

A sudden noise from the shadows between two of the large containers on the ship's deck made her freeze in place. As her cerulean orbs carefully scanned the shadows, the girl was sure that the _person_ who made the sound was there having heard it several times a day when she lived at the mansion. After several seconds of fruitless searching, she gave it up chalking it to her mind playing ticks on her heart. As she headed towards the hold where she was to stay during the trip, her mind wandered back to when she first heard that sound three years ago.

*#~#*

_As she looked at all the teenagers running about the lawns of the institute, the girl could safely say that she was nervous _very_ nervous. As she started to make her way up the path to the main entrance she mentally began to go through all the questions any new student would mentally ask one's self on their first day. She was so out of it she did not notice one of the teens call to her to warn her about the incoming football until she noticed it in the corner of her eye before-_

_BAMF!_

_-something, or rather someone, appeared out of a cloud of smoke between herself and the ball catching it whilst she made a startled noise as she tripped over her feet and landed on her backside._

"_Mien apologies fraulien" She heard someone say as she rubbed her tender rear. "I did call out to you but you vere apparently elsevhere, or at least your head vas"_

_Upon hearing him tease her about her apparent daydreaming, the girl looked up at the boy only for her eyes to go wide when she saw a blue furred demon, probably three maybe four years older than her, looking at her with an easy grin on his face as he held out his hand to her. As the seconds passed, the boy's grin vanished and a sad look began to plaster itself onto his face before he started to pull his hand away from her. Quickly realising her mistake, the girl latched onto the boy's retracting hand surprising him in the process._

"_Sorry" She mumbled looking apologetic. "I'm still kinda new to all of this"_

_The boys grin reattached itself to his face. "Then you are fortunate that this is a place of learning"_

_She giggled at his humour before bracing herself to be pulled up._

"_Ready?" He asked receiving a nod in reply. "Okay then. Von two threeeeee-oof!"_

_As he pulled on three, the boy found himself pulling nothing but air as his hand somehow slipped out of the girl's without either of them letting go. Caught off guard, the boy's momentum sent him flying onto his own rear with a thump whilst the girl looked on shocked, for a moment, before starting to laugh and was soon joined by the boy as he sat up._

"_You are a hard fraulien to get a hold of" The boy joked whilst the girl groaned at the bad pun._

"_Oh, be quiet and help me up you big fuzzy elf you" The girl retorted as she held out her hand for him again. "You are a gentleman aren't you?"_

"_I'm sure you'll find out soon enough vhezher I am a gentleman or not" The boy said as he made sure that he actually had a hold of her hand this time before slowly pulling her up as to not have a repeat performance. "Und mien name is Kurt Wagner not Fuzzy Elf, although I'll admit it is _different_ from mien other nicknames"_

"_Kitty Pryde" The girl said not letting go of Kurt's hand for some reason._

*#~#*

Kitty nearly bit her tongue to prevent herself from cursing when a wave striking the hull of the ship forced her head to collide into the container she was sitting against down in the hold. She shivered as she realised her thin short sleeved jacket was not the best thing to put on for a trip out to sea. She immediately started to rub her arms to try and get them warm as she closed her eyes and began imagining she was in her furry friend's arms whilst making sure her imagination did not go too far in the process.

"Would you like to borrow my jacket Miss?"

Kitty opened her eyes to see a young boy around ten who looked like he was part fish due to the red scales and fins on his head.

"No, but thanks for the offer anyway" She declined softly. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as the boy's face started to look sad. "And it's not because you're different"

"Really?" The boy asked sounding surprised.

"Really, your kindness helped fortifying my belief that the more inhuman you look, the more humane you are" Kitty explained smiling softly as she remembered the person who taught her that. "At least, that's what I thought after I met my first friend once knowing I was a mutant"

"Your friend is like me?" The boy asked curiously as he sat down beside Kitty.

"Not exactly like you" She giggled. "He had fur and looked like a demon but once you get to know him it's only his sense of humour that's anything like his appearance"

"Was he your boyfriend? The smile on your face reminds me of my Mom when she's looking at pictures of her and Dad"

Kitty was certain that she no longer needed to try and warm herself up as she felt the heat radiate of her face. She had to admit though, with the amount of time she spent with Kurt whether it was as partners during Danger Room sessions or just discussing this and that in one of their rooms, she did feel something for the blue elf. If it were not for the explosion, the two of them might have been together by now.

"I've no idea to be honest" Kitty admitted as her face fell. "I haven't seen him for over a year"

"Oh, um sorry" The boy muttered indeed sounding sorry for bringing it up. "I'm Sammy, by the way"

Kitty looked at Sammy and managed a small smile. "Kitty"

Any further talk between the two of them was stopped when Sammy's mother approach them and sat down looking rather upset. When asked what was wrong, she told them that the crew were not going to feed them. Kitty was furious once the woman had finished her explanation and stomped off towards the nearest exit to the hold and phased through it as she searched for a crewmember to sink her claws into.

"Hey, you!" She called out to the first one she saw. "What's wrong with you? We're passengers on your ship so why aren't you treating us as such?!"

The crewmember actually took a step back in shock of a girl a head shorter than her looking like she was looking for a fight. Drawing himself to his full height he leered down at her.

"If you were passengers you wouldn't be in the holds" He said before feeling bold and tried to back the girl up against the wall. "However, if you're willing to give us a little _something_ in return I'm sure-"

His suggestion was cut short when Kitty phased through the crewmember then delivered a swift kick to the back of his head making it bounce of the wall before stomping back to the hold in a foul mood.

"And they say _we're_ disgusting!" she muttered under her breath as she phased through the door to the hold and sat down beside Sammy and his mother.

As time slowly passed away, everyone in the holds was starting to get hungry. Kitty herself only brought with her a spare set of clothes foolishly assuming that the crew would provide food for them. As she contemplated searching for the Captain and giving him a stern talking to, a delightful aroma permeated the air. Following her nose, Kitty and the rest of the passengers not only found a table laden with bowls and a large pot of soup but a bundle of blankets and pillows as well.

"Who could have done this?" Sammy asked as he accepted a bowl of soup his mother poured for him before sitting down at the table and started to literally inhale it whilst the others followed suit.

Kitty on the other hand, made her way to the blankets and picked one of them up. Instead of wrapping it round herself, Kitty brought the corner of the blanket to her nose and cautiously sniffed it knowing how stupid she probably looked. She smiled when she caught the very faint yet familiar smell of sulphur and realised that the noise she heard on her way inside was not her imagination. Grabbing a couple of the remaining slices of bread on her way past, Kitty headed out onto the deck again and began to carefully look between each and every container.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked. He had noticed her walking off and decided to follow after grabbing a blanket to keep him warm.

Kitty decided to come clean. "I forgot to tell you something. My mutant name is Shadowcat"

She nearly laughed out loud as Sammy's mouth opened and closed wordlessly like a fish. He soon managed to find his voice and could not help but blurt out. "Of the _X-men_? Then your boyfriend must be Nightcrawler!"

Had Kitty been listening properly instead of mentally thanking Sammy for not blurting out Beast instead, she would have heard the sound of someone above them snorting in laughter before quickly clamping both of his mitt covered hands over his mouth before revealing himself. Fortunately, at the same time the rest of the passengers in the hold were coming out onto the deck followed closely by several members of the crew whilst the rest, including the Captain, was already on deck waiting for them.

"I suppose you freaks are wondering why you've been brought up here" The Captain said as he glared at them all. "We've had some thefts, and on _my_ ship thievery is punishable to all"

"Well maybe if you were more charitable this wouldn't have happened!" Kitty said as she stepped up to the Captain, a plan forming in her head on how to reveal the Samaritan.

At a jerk of the Captains chin, two of the crewmembers moved forward and grabbed Kitty's arms. Kitty did not even bother struggling although she was now hoping that _he _would appear. _He,_ at the moment, was cursing the girl's stupidity as he watched from atop one of the containers. Seeing that the girl was not putting up a fight, the Captain leaned down so he was eye level with her.

"Either you tell us who did it girl" He said as he caressed her chin with one finger. "Or we will see how long you can swim"

It took all of Kitty's resolve not to stop the Captain from having kids as he stroked her chin. "I'm not gonna do anything so you better hurry up and show yourself!"

The Captain and his crew looked at one another in confusion before all hell broke loose. In the span of five seconds, each member of the crew was grabbed by a reddish cloud and thrown to the deck save the Captain who just looked on in shock.

"Show yourself!" He yelled trying to sound like he was not afraid until a blue demon in a red and black suit materialised on his shoulders.

"A moment of your time, Herr Captain" It said before disappearing with him.

Asides Kitty, both the crew and passengers were amazed by what just happened. Sammy was about to go over to ask Kitty about what just happened when they heard the Captain scream from somewhere above them. Looking up they saw the demon holding the Captain by his feet whilst dangling from the ship's mast.

"What is he doing?" Sammy asked Kitty.

"Negotiating" Kitty replied having seen Kurt do it to several students back at the institute several years ago. Suddenly both Kurt and the Captain reappeared on deck.

"Ve have come to an understanding!" Kurt called out for everyone to hear causing the passengers to cheer.

Kitty wasted no time in running up to the elf and launching herself at him. Kurt barely had time to realise what she was doing and open his arms as her arms wrapped tightly round his neck leaving her feet several inches off the ground.

"I just knew it was you!" She whispered smiling all the while. "I just knew it!"

"I really should just drop you vhere you are for pulling such a stupid stunt" Kurt muttered into her ear as he held her against him. "You're just lucky I've missed you terribly und grateful that ve managed to get on the same boat"

Kitty was about to give Kurt a snappy retort but was cut short when another ship, at least twice the size of the Avalon, suddenly emerged from the ocean soaking everyone on deck with a giant wave of water. As everyone looked on what looked like a woman wearing fur boots, a samurai helmet and had two extra pairs of arms suddenly appeared from a blue vortex along with three cronies who apparently did her bidding.

"Nobody move!" The woman said pointing the swords in her human arms at them. "We're here for the mutants. At least the good ones"

"Vhy is it, vhenever ve get together something unexpected happens?" Kurt asked Kitty as he stared warily at the three armed cronies and their boss.

"Uh, what happened last time we got together?" Kitty asked from beside him. The two of them were several steps in front of the crew and passengers.

"Logan decided to alter our game in the Danger Room, remember?"

Kitty's eyebrows rose as she suddenly remembered what Kurt was talking about. "Oh yeah! I've still to get back at him for that"

The swords woman apparently had enough of their banter as she walked up to them and pointed her swords at their throats. Just as she was about to warn them to be silent or face the consequences Kurt suddenly grabbed both swords and teleported them out of her hands whilst Kitty phased through the woman shorting out her mechanical arms. Kurt reappeared between the three cronies and with several flicks of the wrist disarmed them, literally with one of them, of their weapons.

Seeing that they were outmatched, the swords woman teleported herself and her cronies back to their own ship and was about to fire using the power of the fifth member of the team, who was chained to the front of the ship like a figurehead, when something attacked them from above. The next second, Kurt and Kitty saw a familiar jet speed by before turning round to make another run. Realising defeat was inevitable the woman made another portal taking her team back to their base no doubt as the Blackbird's next salvo sent the ship back into the depths of the sea.

Both crewmembers and passengers cheered as they watched the pirate ship sink whilst Kurt and Kitty made their way to the prow of the ship where the Blackbird had slowed down before hovering just above sea level.

"I guess this means the team's getting back together" Kurt mumbled apparently torn between wanting to rejoin them or stay aboard the Avalon to keep an eye on things.

"There's nothing more we can do here" Kitty reasoned before kissing him on the cheek. "And I doubt the Captain wants another one on one session with you about breaking the agreement"

Kurt looked at the girl who was latched onto his arm before smiling. "Ja, I guess so"

Teleporting onto the Blackbird, the two mutants were greeted by Logan and Hank. Logan craned his neck to look at the two of them and grinned.

"Why is it that wherever one of you is the other isn't far away?" He chuckled as Hank pulled the Blackbird away from the ship before accelerating.

"I ask myself that question every day ve're together" Kurt replied pretending to sigh dramatically and ended up getting an elbow in the ribs from Kitty despite the smile that was forming on her face.

"Well whatever the reason" Logan smirked. "Try not to be too loud at night, okay?"

"Oh, do not vorry" Kurt said before turning to Kitty. "Ve'll try, ja?"

Kitty, despite her face being deep red, was grinning widely. "I don't know, we do have a year to make up for"

_*~#~*_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
